Minerva
Minerva is a S-Class Mage of Heaven Tail and the personal summon of Paul Gekko. She was born with weapons and strategy. Appearence Minerva is a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy black hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous. Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a "Saber-toothed cat" menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to Minerva's guild. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves. She is a Giant slim young woman of average height. Personaity In stark contrast to Minerva the Dark Wizard, She seems to be very mild mannered and respectful to its summoner, as shown when it addresses Paul with the "-sama" suffix and dutifully follows all his orders without needing to be controlled. Minerva also asked Paul how he could be of service the instant she was summoned. Abilities Minerva is extremely fast and nimble, successfully moving through an entire army of the Ten-Tails' clones, while evading all of their attacks. In the anime, it was also shown to possess a great amount of strength, easily able to strangle and toss away even the biggest of said replicas. *Laser Magic: The user puts their hands together with the left hand clenched, leaving only the index and middle finger pointing to the right hand's palm. To activate the spell, the user then opens their index and middle finger in a "V" formation. It can produce a beam that explodes upon contact against the Ten Tails' Clones. *Mega Hammer: The user puts their hands together with the left hand clenched, produce a beam like rope and to grab the opponents right foot and lifting it into the air before smashing it's enemies. Background Much not known about her background except for the fact it became acquainted with Paul Gekko presumably during her training with Gokage. Paul Gekko to save the kids and himself from being crushed by the Ten Tails. The Chief was his usual grumpy self, and refused to fight for Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko demanded that he show him the respect he was due as his follower. This only further annoyed him, prompting him to claim that he couldn't take him seriously — remarking that Naruto was "too young to share sake with him". Then Minerva, who had been accidentally summoned by Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko tells Minerva to help the kids escape while the Ten Tails is wrecking houses. The Chief Giant, impressed with Paul Gekko helping the Sage of the Six Paths officially accepted him as his subordinate, declaring "I'll show you plenty of honour-bound duty!" as he drew his magical shockwave. The Chief was once again impressed with Hamura sealing the Ten Tails within his brother, Hagoromo, and even lamented that he would not be able to see the end of this battle because he had reached his limit and had to return home. Kuro Akatsuki Arc Ten Tails Arc After Paul Gekko remembers the Juubi during the Battle of Ka Boa Bu, Minerva was summoned alongside Dragon Queen by Juvia and RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam by Lan respectively. Asking Paul how she could be of service, Minerva is commanded to manoeuvre through the enemy lines and get Paul to the main body of the Ten-Tails to which he dutifully complied. Slipping past clones of the Ten-Tails. While doing this Paul Gekko uses his Human Bullet Chocolate, which he targeted the Ten-Tails. Later, when Obito Uchiha was being controlled by Madara Uchiha, Paul Gekko commanded Minerva to take him to Obito, only for the Giant Human to be grabbed by the Ten-Tails, who was pinned down by Kagura Mikazuchi. Paul Gekko then told Minerva to leave as his assistance was no longer needed. Family *Chief Giant- Father Trivia *Minerva shares the same name from Roman Mythology. *Minerva shares the characteristics with Aoda from Naruto Series. Gallery Team Minerva.png|Minerva during the Ten Tails attack Minerva Battling Ten Tail's Clones.png|Minerva using Erza Scarlet as a Hammer to bash the Ten Tails' Clones Minerva vs. Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Ten Tails' Clones.png|Minerva pinned down by Kagura Mikazuchi Category:Characters